1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to water for medical treatment, and more particularly, to water for medical treatment that has potency to eliminate Superoxide Anion Radicals: 0.sub.2.sup.-. (referred to as "SAR" hereinafter), generated in a living body. The invention also relates to a method of producing such water for medical treatment. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a dialysis apparatus that utilizes such water as dialysis liquid.
2. Description of the Background Art
Significant advances have been seen in the field of modern medicine, and the variety and number of new medicines and drugs available on the market is increasing. Developments in mediomechanical instruments have allowed a more accurate grasp of the functioning of the human body, so that more appropriate treatments can be applied. Many people graduate from medical colleges every year to practice medicine, and advances in the techniques in medical treatment are in progress.
However, the number of people with medical disorders is increasing in spite of such progress in medical science. Accordingly, the total amount of incurred medical fees shows no decrease. It is considered that this is due to the fact that the symptom of the disease is treated nosotropically, and that fundamental therapy is not applied.
Recently, it has been confirmed that SAR generated within the human body act as a trigger of various diseases and illnesses. It is considered that SAR is generated as a result of the oxygen in the blood being subjected to the effect of ischemic re-perfusion, intracorporeal bacteria, uric acid in the blood, fat, and reducible sugar, or by the influence of neutrophil.
There is a great amount of SAR in the blood of individuals with large amounts of uric acid in the blood, fat, and sugar, or with disease. SAR reacts with DNA and the like in the body to induce symptoms and disease such as allergic dermatitis.
A process or method of eliminating this SAR from blood is now drawing the attention of doctors and persons working at medical institutes all over the world.
Conventionally, .beta.-carotene, vitamin C, vitamin E and SOD (Super Oxide-Dismutase) foods are typically known to destroy SAR. However, there is a problem that excessive ingestion thereof will cause reactions such as oxidation effects.